Shrunk
by Starlightfan800
Summary: After a monster attack, Haruka's shrunk to 4 inches and is in a pinch...will she return to her normal size?


An: Hey, I had a 4 day weekend since we got 2 snow days,in Japanese (yuki no hi) and this is on my playbook which has auto correct. I'm a peer tutor, meaning I help a teach for the next couple months but I'll update a.s.a.p.

The four outers ran into ran, they were the last ones in the city for now since the inners were at a training camp set up by Luna and Artemis. A monster ran down the street, the outers following it.

"World Creation Blast!" Uranus shouted as little balls of energy attacked the monster.

"Spinning Death Tornado!" Saturn yelled as she created a mini tornado heading towards the monster.

Neptune ran and juped over the monster's head trying to trap it, the monster almost spit some green liquid at Neptune but Uranus jumped in front of her.

"URANUS!" Neptune yelled clutching her partner as Saturn and Pluto looked at the monster run away.

"Setsuna-mama," Saturn said. "Now what do we do? We lost the monster."

Pluto sighed destransforming along with the rest of the outers...however, one thing went wrong.

"Oh my gosh!" Hotaru said looking at the ground. "Haruka-papa shrunk! She looks like a doll I had when I was eight." Michiru looked down at saw Haruka looking up, she had to admit it was kind of funny.

"This is not funny!" Haruka said realizing the situation. Michiru picked Haruka up by her tiny blue button up shirt putting her in the palm of her hand.

"Thank you for covering for me, mini Haruka," Michiru said, giving a slight kiss on the 4 inch solider who looked like an elf.

"What do we do?" Hotaru asked.

"First, let's get home," Setsuna said as the three others nodded. "Haruka, you can be put in Michirus's jean pocket."

Haruka blushed and Michiru giggled. "Sure."

Michiru put the mini little Haruka in her coat pocket, who sat there swaying back and forth, her stomach starting to hurt.

"Ahh! I'm getting pocket sick! Michiru!"

Michiru couldn't hear Haruka's voice and kept walking, the 3 taller girls arrived at the house with a little sick Haruka.

Michiru took Haruka out of her pocket, seeing a green little face. "Haruka, what's wrong?"

"Puke...sink...now!" Michiru took Haruka to the sink, holding her so she didn't fall. The little blonde finally fell back taking in tiny breathes.

"Setsuna, clean the sink...please..." Michiru muttered the the green haired women. "Haruka, let's get you cleaned up." The aqua haired girl saw puke on Haruka's shirt.

"What am I gunna wear after if I need a bath?" Haruka questioned.

"I still have some of Hotaru's dolls clothing," Setsuna suggested.

"I'm not wearing a dress or revealing shirt!" Haruka spazzed. Hotaru moved past Setsuna and got on her tip toes.

"Haruka-papa, remember, I had guy dolls too. You even showed me what two people do when they've each other which explains a lot when I think about it now."

Michiru glared down at Haruka. "When was this?"

Haruka thought for a second. "Three months ago on her thirteenth birthday...she is old enough to know Michi."

"While I'm helping Haruka here, can you two set up a place go sleep? She won't be sleeping in her normal place like usual. Come to think, I need a bath."

"I like this idea..." Haruka muttered as Setsuna's eye twitched and Hotaru blushed and the two women went upstairs to their washroom.

-Bathroom-

Michiru set Haruka on the counter and Michiru undressed and Haruka's eyes went wide and Michiru smirked, she then undressed the little lover she owns.

Michiru put Haruka on her shoulder and was her with a Q-tip, Haruka sat there and talked to Michiru.

"Do you think I'll get back to my normal height?" Haruka asked her lover.

"Setsuna wil fix you if not, Ami can," Michiru said as she washed Haruka's little blonde hair.

20 minutes later, the couple got out and there was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in," Michiru placed Haruka on the bed.

"We got some stuff ready," Hotaru said happily as she rushed up to her 'papa' and bent down on her knees. "Here papa, a little night robe that was blue, some little undies, pants and t-shirts with baggy blue stripped pajamas."

Haruka accepted the clothes and gave Hotaru a kiss on her forehead and Setsuna came with a tiny cylinder bed looking object with a fluffy white mattress, two blue pillows and 5 small blankets.

"My bed?" Haruka asked.

"Yes," Setsuna said. "This could last awhile Haruka."

"Okay, is that all?" Michiru asked curiously. "It's getting late, we all need sleep."

The two others nodded and got ready for bed, including the little Haruka.

_It'll be lonely without Haruka's warmth..._Michiru thought.

As if Haruka read her mind, the blonde looked at her; she sat up in her small bed. It won't last long Michiru," Haruka said.

Michiru walked over and took her lover from the tiny bed and layed down. "I know...but...still."

Michiru put Haruka on her chest and took a finger and rubbed the blondes belly and a finger through her hair.

"It feels odd," Michiru said, "I'm usually the smallest. Sometimes, I want to be as tall as you Haruka."

"Not now, but other times, why?"

"Since it we would be the same height and everything..."

Haruka smirked and crawled up Michiru's chest, talking her boobs by 'accident'. Haruka kissed Michiru on the lips while Michiru took a tiny finger and rubbed Haruka's back. The two released the kiss.

Michiru's eyes were starting to close. "Haruka, before going to sleep...thanks for jumping in front of me, or else I'd be the small one."

"I'd do anything you, Michi," Haruka said as Michiru placed her in the tiny bed. Michiru put out one of her fingers and Haruka kissed it.

"Night, Michi," Haruka said as her eyes closed.

"Night...Ruka," Michiru said.

An: Review plz! I'll finish this in maybe 2 weeks.


End file.
